Berbahagialah, Tidur
by rizulethalpha
Summary: Tidur tidak akan pernah lepas dari halusinasi yang disebut mimpi


**Saint Seiya and Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas© Kurumada Masami x Teshirogi Shiori  
Berbahagialah, Tidur© Rizu Auxe09**

**Warning: Ada sedikit (atau mungkin banyak) hal-hal yang bercampur aduk dengan mitologi Yunani, perihal Hypnos yang sudah memiliki istri, Morpheus, Icelus atau Phoebetor dan Phantasos yang merupakan anak-anak Hypnos, dan Oneiros atau Oneiroi yang merupakan saudara Hypnos. Mungkin ada banyak AU dan sedikit OOC? Don't like? Don't read!**

**Chara: Hypnos**

**Summary: Tidur tidak akan pernah lepas dari halusinasi yang disebut mimpi**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Ah lagi-lagi fic yang berhubungan dengan para specter Hades. –ngacakngacakrambut-. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ya, ide tentang gold saint masih mampet. Yaaaah, sudahlah. Ada yang mau baca, syukur, gak ada pun, tidak apa-apa –apatis-.  
Happy reading :)

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

**Berbahagialah, Tidur**

Seorang pria berambut kuning keemasan duduk rapi dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Kacamata yang dikenakanya membantunya membaca rentetan tulisan abstrak yang dinamakan 'teks' atau 'kalimat' itu lebih jelas. Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan yang pasti mengapa pria itu memilih membaca buku ketimbang melakukan hal lain.

Perang telah usai dengan kemenangan Athena dan Saint Pegasus yang mengalahkan Hades—paman Athena sendiri.

Setidaknya, dunia kembali menjadi tenang dan damai. Baik itu dunia di permukaan atau dunia di perut bumi.

Terasa hanya sebentar. Rasanya baru kemarin, seorang anak berambut pirang yang memiliki jiwa tersuci dan terbersih di dunia diketahui memegang liontin _pentagram_—tanda kebesaran Hades.

Pria itu menghela nafasnya sebentar, melepas kacamata bacanya dan memijit kelopak matanya sebentar. Buku yang barusan ia baca, akhirnya ia tutup setelah memberi pembatas pada halaman yang terakhir ia baca.

Rasanya, kalau dunia terlalu damai, segalanya menjadi bosan.

"Membaca apa lagi kau, Hypnos?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria lain dengan wajah yang identik dengannya datang menghampiri pria dengan simbol _hexagram_ di dahinya itu.

Pria bernama Hypnos hanya menatapi langkah pria berwajah sama dengannya yang semakin mendekati tempatnya.

"Itu terserah aku 'kan, Thanatos?" Hypnos malah membalikkan pertanyaan pria berambut keperakan itu. Pria dengan tanda _pentagram _hitam penuh di dahinya itu—Thanatos tertawa kecil.

"Iya juga, ya adik kecil. Itu 'kan wewenangmu." kata Thanatos lalu duduk di atas meja di dekat kursi Hypnos.

"Jangan panggil aku 'adik kecil'. Seingatku, aku bahkan tak pernah memanggilmu 'kakak'." balas Hypnos dingin pada 'kakak besar'-nya.

"Wajah kita memang sama. Umur apalagi. Tapi, jarak kelahiran kita hanya beda beberapa menit."

"Untungnya, perbedaan menit itu juga berpengaruh pada sifat dan sikap dan membuatnya berbeda pula. Kau lebih agresif, berandal, ceroboh dan tak bisa diam."

"Iya-iya, aku tahu tuan dingin yang selalu teliti dan perfeksionis. Tapi, aku tak menyangka kau bisa menikah lebih dulu dariku dan memiliki pasukan pribadi yang terdiri dari keluarga sendiri."

Jeda. Tiba-tiba saja Hypnos menghentikan perdebatannya dengan belahan pinangnya setelah mendengar baris kalimat yang baru terucap. Matanya sebentar menerawang ke titik terjauh di ruangan yang ia tempati itu.

Tak sadar, pikirannya kosong—membawanya masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"_Tolong jaga anak-anak kita. Maafkan aku, Tuan Hades membutuhkanku."_

"Hypnos, **Hypnos!**" Thanatos berteriak lantang, bahkan hampir saja ia menampar pipi adik kembarnya kalau saja kelopak mata Hypnos tidak berkedip lagi—kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Thanatos."

"Kau ini kenapa, Hypnos?" Hypnos memperhatikan emosi Thanatos yang mencerminkan kekhawatiran itu seksama. Ia lalu tersenyum dan tertunduk.

"Thanatos," Hypnos tiba-tiba memanggil nama kembarannya.

"Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri disini? Kau mengganggu jam membacaku!"Ekspresi Thanatos langsung berubah saat mendengar kalimat Hypnos. Ia tahu, adik berwajah sama dengannya sedang diliputi kegalauan, namun tak sepatah kata penuh kekhawatiran seperti tadi bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tolong, kakak.." Thanatos lalu mengangguk patuh saat adiknya sudah meminta dengan suara lirih seperti itu. Thanatos memutar badannya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan milik Tuan besarnya.

_'Semoga kau tidak apa-apa.'_

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Kini Hypnos kembali sendiri di dalam ruangan penuh buku itu. Kacamata beningnya kembali ia pakai. Buku di tangannya ia taruh di pangkuannya—dengan keadaan tertutup. Kedua tangannya tertopang oleh lengan kursinya kayu yang didudukinya. Sejenak, ia melemparkan pandangannya lurus keluar jendela disampingnya.

Kelam, gelap. Hanya itu pemandangan yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela perpustakaan pribadi Hades.

Namun, bukan itu alasan Hypnos menatap jauh keluar jendela. Bukan untuk melihat pemandangan umum di kerajaan dunia bawah, tapi pemikirannya melayang jauh pada sosok yang setia menemaninya sepanjang hidupnya.

Yang tetap menjadi halusinasi* di dalam pemikirannya.

Yang telah memberikannya 3 buah hati yang setia mengabdi padanya.

"Tuan Hypnos?" Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja masuk perpustakaan dan memanggil nama pria berambut kuning itu. Hypnos segera saja menoleh begitu mengenali suara _sopran_ pemuda itu.

"Phantasos." sebut Hypnos pada _interuptor_-nya yang ternyata salah satu pasukan mimpi—dan juga putra bungsunya.

"Ah, maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya tidak tahu Tuan ada disini. Maaf saya sudah mengganggu anda." Phantasos segera menunduk hormat di depan Hypnos. Hypnos tersenyum simpul melihat gerak-gerik tubuh Phantasos.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru selesai. Ngomong-ngomong..Phantasos," Hypnos segera memanggil nama Phantasos sebelum pemuda berwajah cantik itu memiliki niat untuk keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Bisakah…kau kemari. Mendekat..padaku?" pinta Hypnos berusaha menahan air matanya yang mulai keluar. Meski ada tanda tanya besar di kepalanya, Phantasos mematuhi permintaan tuannya. Begitu jarak Phantasos dan Hypnos sudah mendekati ukuran sentimeter, Hypnos segera bangkit dan tangannya langsung melingkari tubuh Phantasos—memeluk _specter_ bergelar 'fantasi' itu erat.

"Tu..tuan, apa yang anda lakukan?" sontak Phantasos pun terkejut akan perilaku tuannya yang memeluknya se-erat ini dan juga….hangat?

"Sudah lama sekali,… aku ingin memeluk putraku…seperti ini." Kalimat Hypnos yang lirih di telinga Phantasos, membuat Phantasos bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Putra? Bukannya ia yang pasukan mimpi itu hanya _specter_ bawahan Hypnos?

"Tuan…tuan, anda tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Phanatasos tentu saja langsung menanyakan perilaku tuannya yang sangat ganjil padanya.

"Maafkan ayah..yang sudah memaksamu dan kakak-kakakmu…memakai _surplice_ dan bertarung dengan para _saint_ itu." Kali ini air mata Hypnos benar-benar keluar dari mata kuning kosongnya—tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Phantasos sebelumnya.

"Tuan, apa yang Tuan Hypnos bicarakan? Anda bilang bahwa anda 'ayah' saya, apa maksudnya itu?" Phantasos masih tidak mengerti segala yang sudah diucapkan Hypnos diiringi deru air mata. Akhirnya Hypnos melepaskan pelukannya dari Phantasos. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat pemuda berambut kuning gandum itu.

"Kamu benar-benar mewarisi rambut kuning milikku yang bercampur dengan rambut gandum Pasithea." Phantasos sedikit terlonjak mendengar kalimat Hypnos. _Pasithea?_

"Tuan, bagaimana anda bisa kenal dengan ibu saya, Icelus dan Morpheus?" Hypnos tersenyum lega begitu Phantasos terpancing dengan kalimatnya barusan.

"Pasithea adalah istriku. Ibu dari kalian bertiga, _wahai '3 saudara mimpi', putra dari 'tidur' dan 'halusinasi'_." Hypnos menerangkan sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

Phantasos menatap tuannya bingung. Sepatah katapun tidak menuruti maunya untuk berkata-kata di depan Dewa Tidur itu. Ganjil, hatinya berkata.

"Lalu, jika benar anda adalah ayah saya, mengapa anda tidak mengatakannya sedari dulu? Dan kenapa anda tidak bersama ibu waktu itu?" Sedikit paksaan, Phantasos berhasil juga menanyakan kepastian Hypnos yang tiba-tiba mengakui sebagai ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak bisa…" Hypnos hanya menjawab pertanyaan anak bungsunya singkat. Rasanya berat sekali mengungkit kenangan masa lalu.

"Kenapa? Apa sebegitu kejamnya anda sebagai seorang ayah sampai hati meninggalkan ketiga buah hati dan istrinya?" Phantasos malah berani memberi pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan menantang pada salah satu _specter_ tertinggi.

Hypnos menatapi wajah Phantasos sebentar. Mata yang persis jiplakannya itu seakan meminta jawaban atas kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan saudara kembar Thanatos itu.

"Phantasos, dengarkan ayah. Tuan Hades membutuhkan kehadiranku bersama Thanatos di sisi beliau."

"Tapi, aku dan kakak-kakak lebih membutuhkan kehadiran ayah!" Phantasos mulai dikuasai emosi—membuatnya kelepasan memanggil Hypnos dengan panggilan yang sudah lama dirindukan sang 'ayah'.

"Ayah tidak tahu…perjuangan Morpheus yang..mencarikan kami..tempat tinggal.. setelah ibu juga turut kembali pada dua saudari-nya. Ayah tidak tahu perbuatan tercela..Icelus setelah makanan kami habis. Ayah tidak tahu..setiap malam..Morpheus selalu berusaha..menghiburku ketika aku menangis!" Hypnos hanya dapat diam mendengar keluhan putra yang sudah ia tinggalkan berpuluh tahun.

Ya, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan di hadapan anak buah dan salah satu putranya yang berurai air mata.

"Apa Tuan Hades..lebih penting ketimbang kami..yang merupakan darah dagingmu sendiri? Apa ibu membuat..kesalahan sehingga..kamu meninggalkannya?"

Hypnos lagi-lagi hanya diam. Namun, garis mulutnya membuat seuntai senyuman.

"Ibumu tidak membuat kesalahan. Ibumu adalah wanita tercantik dan terbaik di dunia ini—ayah dan kamu tahu hal itu. Tapi, ayah juga merasa tidak bisa meninggalkan Tuan Hades yang diliputi kesedihan atas kehilangan Nyonya Persephone. Tuan Hades bagaikan sosok ayah yang belum pernah ayah dapat di dunia ini, Phantasos." Hypnos akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang memakai _surplice_ Dewa Fantasi itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membawa kami berempat..untuk tinggal bersamamu waktu itu?" Phantasos mengeluarkan pertanyaan tajam lainnya.

"Risikonya terlalu besar, Phantasos! Tuan Hades pasti akan langsung mengembalikanku ke kotak terlarang milik Pandora dan mengurung kalian serta di dalamnya!" Phantasos langsung tertunduk sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Tapi, diam-diam ayah selalu mengawasimu dan kedua kakakmu. Ayah tahu posisi dan keadaan kalian yang hanya tinggal bertiga."

"Ayah jangan bohong! Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu kami sedang menderita sementara kamu bahagia bersama sosok ayah yang bisa kamu dapatkan?" Phantasos berteriak lantang seiring titik-titik air mata yang semakin berjatuhan dari matanya. Hypnos diam sebentar sambil memperhatikan ekspresi anaknya yang nampak sekali sudah memupuk kebencian.

"Jangan menuduh ayahmu seperti itu!" Hypnos membalas pernyataan dari Phantasos yang dianggapnya tuduhan.

"..Ayah-lah yang sampai rela pergi dari dunia bawah dan mencari keberadaan kalian dan Pasithea! Setelah mengetahui dimana kalian tinggal—di gua dunia atas, aku tidak kembali ke dunia bawah. Tidak kembali memenuhi panggilan Tuan Hades. Aku bahkan rela kehilangan satu kacamata bacaku begitu Icelus mengambilnya dari kantungku." Phantasos langsung tercengang mendengar baris kalimat terakhir Hypnos.

"..Ja..jadi, kacamata yang dicuri Icelus..itu adalah kacamatamu..?" Kalimat Phantasos bergetar tak menentu. Hypnos segera memasang senyuman kebapakannya.

"Iya, anakku." Hypnos menjawabnya singkat.

"Setelah itu, kamu tahu kelanjutannya 'kan?" Tanpa buang-buang waktu, setelah segalanya menjadi jelas, Phantasos langsung memeluk pria berambut kuning keemasan di depannya.

"A..yah.. Ayah..Ayah!" sebut Phantasos berulang kali menyebut panggilan yang diridukan dua _specter_ Hades itu.

"Sshhh, masa' _specter_ Hades yang sudah memotong tangan Capricorn El Cid dengan sadisnya malah menangis seperti ini? Sudah-sudah." Hypnos membelai lembut rambut panjang Phantasos sambil terus menenangkan Phantasos.

Masa-masa bahagia ini, tak akan pernah Hypnos lepaskan lagi.

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

Hypnos duduk di kursi taman milik keluarga besar dunia bawah itu. Sembari menyeruput secangkir teh dan membaca buku di tangannya—kebiasaannya yang berulang-ulang.

"Ayah!" Suara _sopran_ Phantasos tiba-tiba meggerakan saraf pendengaran dan membuat Hypnos menoleh pada pergerakan anak bungsunya menuju tempatnya. Matanya juga menangkap dua sosok pemuda lain yang berjalan dibelakang Phantasos—Morpheus yang jangkung dan berambut panjang dan Icelus yang berambut pendek dengan sepasang taring kecil yang muncul dari mulutnya.

"Ah, kalian. Tumben sekali kalian datang kemari?" tanya Hypnos begitu ketiga putranya sampai di tempatnya.

"Memang tidak boleh, ya?" Phantasos malah membalikkan pertanyaan sambil memasang tampang cemberut.

"Iya, iya. Ayah 'kan hanya bercanda." Hynos tersenyum jahil begitu melihat wajah cantik Phantasos yang cemberut.

"Ternyata ayah bisa bercanda juga, ya?" Icelus menimpali dan langsung memasang wajah seolah-olah tengah berpikir.

"Hus! Jangan begitu, Icelus!" Morpheus langsung memperingati adik tertuanya. Hypnos hanya tersenyum membalas pernyataan Icelus. Setelah ia memberitahu segala kebenarannya pada Phantasos, _specter_ yang suka mengubah dirinya menjadi perempuan itu langsung memanggil kedua kakaknya itu dan ganti memberitahu kenyataan bahwa tuan yang mereka abdi selama bertahun-tahun adalah ayah mereka bertiga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Morpheus. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Iris**?" Wajah Morpheus mendadak dipenuhi rona merah begitu sang ayah menyebut nama gadis yang di cintainya.

"Ah, Morpheus tersipu!" seru Icelus sambil menunjuk wajah kakaknya.

"Berisik!" desis Morpheus sambil membuang wajahnya.

"Hahahahaha, Morpheus tersipu~!" Phantasos ikut menggoda wajah kakak tertuanya diiringi tawa yang keras. Morpheus mau tidak mau harus bisa menahan amarahnya untuk tidak menyerang kedua adiknya di hadapan ayahnya.

Hypnos tertawa kecil saat mendengar lelucon yang di lontarkan dua anak termudanya.

Ini benar-benar masa yang Dewa Tidur itu dambakan.

….

Dari kejauhan, Thanatos bersandar pada dinding bangunan dan melihat ke arah empat anggota keluarga 'tidur' itu.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka, Oneiros? Bukannya kau juga 'mimpi'?" tanya Thanatos pada pemuda yang berdiri di seberangnya. Pemuda berambut gandum muda itu menggeleng.

"Untuk apa? Aku bukan siapa-siapa Hypnos dan ketiga anaknya 'kan? Selain itu, mengapa bukan kau saja yang bergabung dengan mereka?" Onieros langsung mengeluarkan rentetan pertanyaan sebagai balasan pertanyaan pada Dewa Kematian itu.

Thanatos tersenyum sinis.

"Kau kira aku mau mengganggu kebahagiaan yang diinginkan adik kembarku? Lagipula, taman itu membuatku sakit." kata Thanatos sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada keluarga Hypnos yang tengah berbahagia itu.

"Meski 'sakit' kau masih saja memandanginya 'kan?" Oneiros tak kalah sinis dalam memberikan senyumnya. Thanatos hanya ber-'cih' ria saat kata-kata Oneiros memukul telaknya.

"Aku benci saat kau mengatakannya!" kata Thanatos sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Maafkan saya, wahai kematian yang agung. Jangan cabut nyawa saya sekarang. Saya ingin menunggu kebahagiaan kematian saya datang!" Oneiros meminta maaf dengan nada bercanda dan menggoda Thanatos.

"Oneiros, kata-katamu itu justru akan mempercepat kematianmu, dan jangan harap Nona Macaria*** akan bangun mendengar kata-katamu itu!" Emosi Thanatos yang sudah sampai batasnya—dan meledak setelah ada titik di akhir kalimat Oneiros. Oneiros malah terkikik geli, lalu berlari menjauhi kakaknya—mengantisipasi kemungkinan Thanatos akan mengambil nyawanya yang sebenarnya mustahil.

Thanatos hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Dasar anak kecil!" geramnya tak kalah kesal pula. Mata keabuannya yang kosong mengajaknya melihat pemandangan bahagia keluarga adik kembarnya yang sedang tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Rasanya taman bunga cocok sekali menjadi panggung kebahagiaan keluarga yang menguasai alam tidur itu.

"Berbahagialah 'tidur' beserta para 'mimpi'. Semoga 'halusinasi' di atas sana, juga turut merasakan kebahagiaan kalian di dunia kelam ini."

Thanatos mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan titik mutlak, lalu memutar badannya. Memunggungi taman yang dulu sangat ia senangi bersama sang nona tercinta.

**End: Berbahagialah, Tidur.  
June 30****th**** 2010**

**~~~~~0000~~~~~**

A/N: Oke, fic kedua di fandom Saint Seiya Indo, tapi no gold saints. Apa-apaan ini? –stress sendiri-. Seperti yang sudah dibilang, ide saya akan gold saints masih mampet –gelundungan-.  
Bahkan ini fic aja nampaknya malah ngaco sendiri. Habis saya gemes sama tiga saudara mimpi yang merupakan anaknya Hypnos (di mitologi Yunani), padahal Hypnos saja masih muda begitu.  
Oneiros tidak termasuk, karena kenyataannya Oneiros atau Oneiroi adalah saudara Thanatos dan Hypnos dari Nyx dan Erebus.

Perasaan dan masa lalu Hypnos beserta ketiga anaknya itu interpretasi saya saja, cuma perasaan Hypnos ke Pasithea yang bukan interpretasi saya, hehehehe.  
Taman di akhir cerita juga saya karang sendiri -parah. Apalagi ada selingan ngaco ThanatosMacaria.

*Arti dari nama Pasithea, ibu dari Morpheus, Icelus dan Phantasos.

**Istri dari Morpheus, Dewi warna.

***Dewi kebahagiaan kematian atau pemberkatan kehidupan di alam baka (panjang banget artinya, tapi kira-kira begitulah), putri dari Hades dan Persephone atau Heracles dan Persephone. Perasaan Thanatos pada Macaria di sini lagi-lagi cuma interpretasi kacau saya.

Sudah jadi sesi curhat aja nih. Keterangan di atas di ambil dari om Wikpedia dan mitologi Yunani.

Sampai jumpa di fic milik saya selanjutnya, dan berkenan-kah anda meberi kritik, saran bahkan flame untuk karya yang satu ini? ^^w

Rizu, sign out.


End file.
